À la poursuite de sa liberté
by Vevarda
Summary: Béladonis a décidé de contacter Moona. Son but ? Débusquer toutes les Ultra-Chimères, à commencer par Zéroïd, la perfide manipulatrice...
1. Duel et conscience

Enfin, le soleil se couchait et apportait avec lui le calme sur Alola. Ho'ohale se retrouva ainsi peu à peu dans la pénombre. Rien ne semblait alors troubler la paix de cette ville touristique, à ceci près ; il y régnait un silence mortel, alors que les rues étaient d'ordinaire emplies de touristes. Même le chant des Piclairon dans la jungle, ou celui des Goélise le long de la côte, s'étaient tus. C'était un calme, un silence généré par la terreur, car le Maître en personne avait réclamé un couvre-feu préventif, pour les protéger. De quoi ? Seules trois personnes étaient au courant...

Brusquement, un rugissement métallique perça la nuit, faisant décoller des nuées de pokemons, effrayés par ce cri hostile. Chacun se terrait chez soi, mais Moona était sur le pied de guerre. Elle savait _qui_ arrivait, car _elle_ avait senti quelque chose : l'odeur de son monde. Son Motsima-dex l'avertit aussitôt : on la contactait. La voix perçante de l'inspecteur se fit alors entendre.

"-Ça y est ! Elle s'approche de Ho'ohale, tu dois l'intercepter !

-Hurlez pas comme ça, Béladonis ! Vous allez alerter la moitié du quartier."

Elle raccrocha rageusement. Maudit Béladonis ! songeait-elle. Il était brillant, c'est sûr, mais il était émotif, et _très_ impulsif. En plus, la façon dont il appelait ces êtres si étranges la gênait fortement. _L'UC-parasite..._

Certes, elle était cruelle et manipulatrice, mais était-ce la peine de la considérer, la traiter, comme un cobaye, un _objet_? Lunala lui avait brièvement expliqué son expérience des Ultra-Chimères, lors de sa vie dans la brèche. Une fois à Alola, elles veulent à tout prix rentrer chez elles, en ravageant tout ce qui se retrouverait en travers de leur chemin. Et en ce moment, l'obstacle, c'était Moona.

Zéroïd errait, ça et là, dans les hautes herbes de la route 6. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où aller, car elle poussait périodiquement des crissements métalliques ressemblant fortement à des plaintes. Moona la suivait à distance, sachant parfaitement ce qui se passerait quand l'Ultra-Chimère l'aurait remarquée. Et cela arriva.

L'étrange regard de Zéroïd croisa celui de Moona et, sentant l'énergie de l'Ultra-brèche émaner d'elle, poussa un hurlement terrifiant, qui sembla résonner dans tout Akala. À une vitesse inconcevable, Zéroïd fonça sur elle, et eut à peine le temps d'appeler au combat son fidèle Archéduc. Celui-ci percuta de plein fouet la créature, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Mais il fit signe à Moona que tout allait bien, et se mit en posture de combat.

Archéduc décolla souplement, forçant Zéroïd à le suivre. Moona put ainsi attraper une des Ultra-balls que Saubohne et Vicky lui avaient confiés. Elle avait la main qui tremblait, de peur d'échouer : elle avait vu de quoi Zéroïd était capable, la mère de Lilie en était un parfait exemple. Archéduc esquivait avec rapidité les giclées de poison que crachait la créature, tout en enchaînant les Lames-feuilles et ses flèches spectrales. Il harcelait ainsi Zéroïd, pour l'affaiblir et bien la positionner dans la ligne de mire de Moona. Mais, au moment de lancer la ball, elle hésita. Elle savait intimement que Béladonis lui réclamerait la "chimère". Mais pour en faire quoi ? Elle devait mettre en balance sa morale et ses devoirs : elle se devait de protéger Alola, mais au fond d'elle même, elle s'interdisait de faire souffrir inutilement les pokemons, même celui-ci. Zéroïd méritait-elle de vivre, malgré ses actes ?


	2. Déboires et dispute

Plus le temps passait, plus Zéroïd s'énervait. Il s'acharnait de plus en plus violemment à tenter d'attraper Archéduc, si bien que Moona commença à craindre pour la vie de son compagnon. Elle sentait que la chimère n'était pas encore "prête" à être capturée, mais par égard pour Archéduc, elle choisit d'agir.

L'Ultra-ball voltigea dans les airs, et atteignit Zéroïd. Celui-ci tenta une ultime lancée de venin avant de se faire attraper. La capsule remua quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser : c'était fait . Moona poussa un soupir de soulagement et ramassa la ball, qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Son fidèle Archéduc se posa à coté d'elle, et elle commença à lui caresser la tête, comme pour le féliciter silencieusement. Mais, alors qu'elle le regardait, elle s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de fatigue, et, en se fiant à son profond lien d'amitié avec lui, de terreur. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être été empoisonné par le venin de Zéroïd : elle l'ausculta minutieusement avant de soupirer. Il était recouvert de griffures, il lui manquait plusieurs touffes de plumes mais dans l'ensemble, il allait plutôt bien.

Sachant qu'il lui faudrait maintenant affronter Béladonis, elle ramassa son sac, soigna Archéduc du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et marcha à pas lents vers le motel que l'inspecteur avait choisi comme quartier général.

Béladonis avait bien changé depuis ces derniers mois. Il avait raconté ses déboires à Cathy et Moona, avant de se lancer dans la quête des Ultra-Chimères. Il leur avait ainsi dit qu'il avait poursuivi les derniers restes de la team Flare, à Kalos, et qu'il avait été attaqué par quelque chose, mais qu'il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il a ainsi atterri à Hoenn sans pouvoir l'expliquer, accompagné de violents maux de tête et d'une amnésie totale. Fatigué d'attendre qu'elle revienne, il avait décidé de prendre du repos en voyageant, et a regagné Alola. Mais son passé l'a finalement rattrapé : la Police Internationale l'avait retrouvé et crée le P.L.O.U.C. pour surveiller et traquer les entités découvertes par le Professeur Mohn, les Ultra-Chimères.

De l'homme vif et alerte qu'il était autrefois, il ne restait qu'un homme fatigué, amaigri. Il avait également changé de visage à plusieurs reprises pour disparaître : il s'était teint les cheveux de nombreuses fois et portait des lentilles. Vraiment, il était capable de se transformer en n'importe qui en un tournemain. On croirait voir un paranoïaque, songea Moona, alors qu'elle l'écoutait le féliciter. Malgré son accès de joie, elle sentait l'orage poindre à l'horizon.

"-En tout cas, tes combats m'ont impressionné ! J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire, que je puisse passer à autre chose. Au fait, le Bureau m'a contacté : on doit livrer _la totalité_ des Ultra-Chimères pour les étudier... Après, j'en sais pas plus, c'est classé secret-défense. Mais ils veulent absolument maintenir un secret et une sécurité absolue pour les échanges, alors on va les livrer une par une. Je suppose que tu as la première sur toi ?"

Il tendit la main, et Moona sut que la fête commençait. Son hésitation dut se lire sur son visage, car Béladonis haussa les sourcils. Alors elle décida d'être plus claire.

"-Ça va pas être possible, je suis désolée."

Une lueur de colère embrasa les yeux du détective. Moona eut un léger mouvement de recul, se demandant si c'était la meilleure façon de s'y prendre.

"-Vraiment, dit-il sombrement.

-J'espère que vous comprenez...

-Ah oui !? _J'espère_ que tu te rends compte de ce que ça pourrait provoquer ?"

Un lourd silence orageux planait sur le trio. Moona regardait fixement Béladonis, attendant la seconde vague.

 _Il me rappelle fortement quelqu'un,_ songea-elle, en fixant ses yeux d'acier. Elle l'avait déjà croisé quelque part, c'était certain...

Elle eut un moment d'absence pendant sa réflexion, alors que le colérique inspecteur tentait de la faire fléchir. Elle décida que c'était à son tout de le faire plier : elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et foudroya du regard Béladonis.

"-En tant que Maître d'Alola, je me dois de protéger la région et ses habitants et de prendre les meilleures décisions, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alors Zéroïd reste avec moi : c'est un être vivant, il n'a pas à subir vos expériences !"

Ce fut au tour de Béladonis de la fusiller du regard. Mais cette fois, sa réponse fut glaciale.

"-Tu as intérêt à rapidement changer de point de vue..."

Cathy décida d'intervenir, afin de calmer le tension électrique qui s'était installée entre le détective et la dresseuse.

"-Calmez-vous boss, elle doit avoir raison. Je peux faire fléchir les patrons, ils sauront comment rebondir."

Étrangement, sa répartie eut le résultat d'une douche froide. La colère de Béladonis se brisa sous l'effet du stress, et il fondit en larmes tout en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil. Cathy s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'apaiser. Elle jeta un regard éloquent à Moona, lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Juste après l'avoir calmé, Cathy rejoignit Moona.

"-Désolée qu'il vous ait parlé comme ça...Si vous voulez savoir, il est sous pression depuis plus d'une semaine. Il craque de plus en plus comme ça, même ses calmants ne l'aident plus.

-Faites-lui arrêter le travail, répondit Moona. Ça fait, quoi, bientôt dix ans* qu'il bosse pour les services internationaux : il a évidemment besoin d'une pause, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Revenez demain, murmura Cathy. Chef a besoin de décompresser ; vous pourrez lui parler au calme, je vous assure."

Moona jeta un dernier regard à l'inspecteur, écroulé dans son fauteuil, avant de sortir en silence du motel. Après tous ces événements, la tête lui tournait : elle avait clairement besoin de repos. Pourtant, arrivée chez elle, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Au lieu de se coucher, elle se rendit sur le balcon et contempla le ciel étoilé : cette nuit là, la nébuleuse de Dialga était particulièrement visible. C'était magnifique et... reposant.

Accoudée à la rambarde depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Moona regardait les dernières étoiles mourir avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. _Entre loup et chien,_ comme disait son père. Le soleil teintait légèrement le ciel de blanc et d'orangé. Moona se frottait les yeux, rompue de fatigue. Elle songea subitement à tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Avait-elle bien fait de protéger Zéroïd ? Elle s'était attirée les foudres d'un inspecteur des forces de police internationales, elle devait avoir de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout cela, pour une Ultra-Chimère qui a failli tuer Elsa-Mina, après plusieurs années d'empoisonnement au venin de celle-ci. Alors que Moona désespérait de trouver un équilibre acceptable entre Alola et Béladonis, l'improbable se produisit.

*Note de l'auteure : la décennie en question correspond à la sortie de _Pokemon Platine_ au Japon, en septembre 2008.


	3. Final et rédemption

_Alors que Moona désespérait de trouver un équilibre acceptable entre Alola et Béladonis, l'improbable se produisit..._

"-Bzzrrr.."

C'était l'Ultra-ball de Zéroïd. Intriguée, Moona décrocha la ball de sa ceinture et prit le risque de sortir la Chimère de sa capsule.

Elle jaillit dans une gerbe de lumières jaunes et bleues, face à Moona, qui tremblait d'inquiétude, face à ce concentré de cruauté et de manipulation. Pourtant...

"-Humaine... J'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit. As-tu fait tout cela...pour me sauver ?"

Moona crut pendant quelques instants qu'elle avait halluciné à cause de la fatigue. Mais Zéroïd était bien là, face à elle, _parfaitement calme_ , et également un peu anesthésiée . Elle "semblait" attendre une réponse. Moona décida de peser chacun de ses mots, histoire de ne pas froisser la Chimère.

" _-Moi_ , c'est Moona. Non, je n'ai pas fait cela pour toi, pas vraiment. Je t'ai sauvé pour une raison ; j'ai foi en Lilie, Pectorius, le Professeur, _Béladonis_ , et tous les autres. On doit préserver Alola. Vous êtes dangereuses pour nous, mais je suppose que c'est votre instinct, votre nature."

Zéroïd fixait sa nouvelle dresseuse, dubitative. Moona n'en revenait toujours pas. _Depuis quand pouvaient-elles parler ?_ Et le plus important, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas attaqué ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle parle au Professeur.

Mais elle était à des kilomètres de ce à quoi Zéroïd "pensait" : il se bousculait dans son esprit un curieux mélange de honte, de respect, et d'une foule d'autres émotions contradictoires, du moins en apparence.

"-Je... Je souhaiterais me faire pardonner, me racheter. Comment pourrais-je le faire comprendre à tous ?

-En me jurant que tu m'aideras à raisonner les autres Ultra-Chimères, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aucun autre accident, ou _meurtre_ * , ne doit arriver, d'accord ?"

Zéroïd resta un moment silencieuse, émettant de temps à autre d'étranges cliquetis et crissements. Elle finit par acquiescer. Moona lui sourit faiblement en réponse, et rappela la Chimère dans son Ultra-ball. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le ciel : le soleil perçait timidement l'horizon. Cela persuada Moona de tenter de se reposer, sauf que son Motisma ne devait l'entendre comme ça, car il décida de sortir de sa sacoche. Tout en voltigeant autour de Moona, il déclara :

"-Tu te demandais pourquoi la Chimère était si calme, pas vrai ?

-Tu as bien choisi ton moment...

-Ce sont les effets de l'Ultra-ball : elle émet des ondes apaisantes, qui annule le pouvoir irritant des phéromones de l'Ultra-brèche. Zéroïd n'essaie pas de te manipuler, elle n'en est plus capable.

-Bonne nouvelle, ricana amèrement Moona.

-Maintenant, tu vas agir, non ? Tout s'est motism-aligné : tu as le pouvoir de faire disparaître la menace des Ultra-Chimères, tout en leur permettant de vivre !

-Penses-tu que je dois retourner voir Béladonis ?

-Oh oui ! Tout ce qu'il a dit hier, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Il sera certainement plus compréhensif. C'est un homme droit et d'une grande empathie, il saura t'écouter. En plus, tu es le Maître ! Tu es en droit d'agir, il ne pourra pas s'y opposer."

Moona hocha de la tête, et Motisma retourna dans son sac. _Il a vraiment les mots justes,_ songea-elle. Désormais, elle était résolue à retourner le voir, en dépit de ce qui pourrait en découler.

Rompue de fatigue, Moona sortit de chez elle. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante-huit heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, elle avait l'impression de voir flou, et que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle choisit d'appeler un Mastouffe pour se rendre au motel, pour se reposer un tant soit peu et ne pas s'évanouir sur la route : sa mère était une vraie mère-poule, elle s'inquiéterait trop, pour pas grand chose.

Le soleil devenait brûlant dans le ciel de Mele-Mele quand Moona arriva au motel. Elle récompensa le Mastouffe en lui donnant une grosse poignée de poké-fèves, et elle le regarda s'éloigner en galopant, vers son prochain client. Elle poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Béladonis. Moona était assez fébrile : dans quel état le trouverait-il ? Serait-il toujours enragé, ou bien totalement rompu ? Heureusement, il semblait remis. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée, regardant par la fenêtre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Moona, et son visage la fit sursauter.

Ses yeux avaient perdu toute lueur ; de profondes cernes noires barraient son visage, qui accentuaient les rides creusées de son front et ses premiers cheveux blancs. Il était réellement sur le déclin de sa carrière, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la cadence bien longtemps. Il s'adressa directement à Moona :

"-Je tenais à te témoigner mon respect ; tout ce que j'ai dit et fait hier soir n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve de faiblesse. Cathy a raison : je vais cesser de travailler. Définitivement. En tant que Maître, tu as fait ce qui est juste, je n'ai pas à le remettre en question."

"-Nous n'avons pas à jouer au docteur fou avec ces créatures. Je viens de le réaliser. Nous sommes indignes d'elles, nous n'avons pas à te demander de les livrer. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?"

Moona l'observa un moment, et décida de s'approcher de lui. Elle lui tendit la main, et ils scellèrent leur entente d'une poignée de main. Béladonis se sentait apaisé, comme déchargé d'un poids intense.

Moona le rejoignit près de le fenêtre : elle sentait qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble encore un bon moment. Il y avait encore une foule d'Ultra-Chimères en liberté, non ? Elle s'était enfin trouvé un nouvel objectif : maintenir la paix dans Alola. Lui avait trouvé la paix, un nouvveau départ.

*Souvenez-vous : on apprenait dans le scénario _post-game_ que la précédente coéquipière de Béladonis était morte face à une Ultra-Chimère ( je pense qu'il s'agissait d'Engloutyran ou de Necrozma )

Note de l'auteure : Voilà, il s'agissait de ma tout première fic complète ! J'aimerais avoir des retours de votre part, ça me permettra de faire des ajouts ou des corrections. Je tenais vraiment à parler de cette partie du scénario de Soleil et Lune, je m'étais posé pas mal de questions en y jouant ( notemment sur le fait de devoir capturer les UC, mais là je pars peut-être un peu loin ^^ )

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, à plus !


End file.
